Supernaturals
by Kyleena
Summary: Villian, a female Werewolf. The only female leader in history. She fights for everything, her life, her pack, even her sister. But will it be enough? Chapter 8
1. Chpt1: My World

**_This is a story I am going to be wrighting._**

* * *

**_Supernaturals_**

**_Chapter 1: My world_**

* * *

**_Ok, then. Well I need reviews and need to know if this could be a story. This is sort of an introduction to my story._**

Supernaturals exist. Faries, Elves, Mermaids, Vampires and Werewolves. Faries: Creatures of the sky. Elves: Fair folk of the land. Mermaids: Rulers of the water. Vampires: Blood drinker's of the night. And last and acording to some least. Werewolves. We don't fit in anywhere. Elves are of the land, Faries of the sky, Mermaids of the water and Vampire's of the night. Werewolves? We don't fit in anywhere. Sure all of the Supernaturals can live with humans, exist with them. Faries can hide their wings, Evles change their apperance, Mermaids lose their fins, Vampires control their thirst. But Werewoves? We can't, we're to dangerous to live among them. Exept for the chosen few who have to, they have no were else to go. I am one of those few. I exist with humans. I am even more badly treaten than other Werewolves. Why am I aloud to live among humans? Because I am the leader of the pack. I lead a pack of Werewolves. I was chosen against my will. The first female leader in a long time. My name? I am Villian, leader of the Werewolf pack, and Welcome to my world.


	2. Chpt2: Hunt

**_This is a story I am going to be wrighting._**

* * *

**_Supernaturals_**

**_Chapter 2: hunt_**

* * *

Villian raced across the ground. Her body close to the forest floor. _Run run_ she chanted to herself. All the other members of her pack were sleeping. She couldn't hear their thoughts. She was alone, truly alone. Villian breathed in deeply. This was the best part of being a wolf. Werewolf or not. She felt like she could run forever without stopping. Villian caught sight of what she was looking for. Deer. Villian prefered to eat as a wolf. She didn't waist money and didn't have to spend time cooking. Villian slowed down to a walk. She crouched even lower and crept forward. The leaves under her paws didn't even crunch. Villian was close enough to spring. Flexing her musles Villina leaped. She landed right on her target: the deer's neck. It didn't have time to put up a little bit of a fight. Villian bit down into the soft and warm flesh of the deer's neck. She could feel it's heart beat quickly slowing until it stopped. Slowly Villian let go. The deer twiched then went still. It was dead. Villian leaned down and bit into it's shoulder. She ripped back and tore a strip of flesh from down it's side. _Good, So good._ She couldn't believe that other Werewolves prefered to eat human food. This was a thousand times better. Villian was on her third strip. There was a sound behind her. A loud snarl ripped from her throat. She was about 4 times bigger than a normal wolf. About the same size as a human. On her hind legs she stood much taller. It was another Werewolf. Not one from her pack she would have known that.

_Who are you?_ She projected with her mind _And what are you doing here? This is my territory. _The other Werewolf looked back defiently

_I am a leader from the pack to the east. And this is my territory._


	3. Chpt3:Fight

**_This is a story I am going to be wrighting._**

* * *

**_Supernaturals_**

**_Chapter 3: Fight_**

* * *

_Excuse me? This is my territroy._ Villian snarled visiously in her mind.

The large white wolf in front of her snorted _Yeah whatever, mut._

Villian growled out loud _I am not a mutt. _

_No your right your just the only female leader in history, that makes you worse than a mutt, a misfit. _Villian snarled again, being a Misfit was worse than being a Werewolf. But being a Misfit Werewolf was the worst thing ever. Werewolves were already considered the lowest, being a misfit Werewolf was being one of a kind, an outcast.

_What do you have nothing to say to that? _The white wolf growled_ What are you? A whimp? _

Villian snarled _No! I may be a misfit but I'm NOT A WHIMP_. Then she lept. Villian landed square on the other wolf's back. She sank her teeth deep into his neck. The white wolf growled and flipped jumped in the air making Villian fly into a tree.

_You may not be a whimp but your just a weak she-wolf with a weak pack._ The White wolf taunted her. Villian snarled again and leaped for his throat. She snapped her jaws shut, she could taste warm blood flowing into her mouth. She bit harder, she enjoyed the taste of her victoms blood. The white wolf tried to growl but just ended up making more blood come into Villian's mouth. Villian growled softly in pleasure. She ripped her back leg down his belly, spilling more blood everywhere. She could feel his struggles growing weaker and weaker. Finally he died. Villian let go and stared at the wolf below her. She was leader of two packs now. As soon as Villian thought that she felt the minds of the White Wolf's pack flow into hers.

_Who are you? _They snarled.

_I am your leader, I defeated your leader._ Villian smiled with the thought. The first female wolf to be leader of_ two_ packs.

_Then we are at your command._ They spoke as one. Villian knew some didn't care their leader died, some were happy, others didn't like it one bit. But they didn't have a choice. She was their leader, she had defeated the White Wolf single handedly. They were her's now. They would listen to her weather they liked it or not.

* * *

**_Please Review. And I would also like some ideas, I have somewhat of an idea of what I could do with this story but....~Kyleena_**


	4. Chpt4: unnamed

**_I would like to thank: _**ravemacarthie, and HeartlessFallenAngel for their reviews. I Was hopping for more....

* * *

**_Supernaturals_**

**_Chapter 4:_**

* * *

"Are you serious?" screached Lilly. She was Villian's younger sister. "How can you be leader of **two** packs? It's unnatural." Villian tucked her black hair behind her ears

"What is?" Lilly stared at her. Villian was sprawled across her bed. Her black eyes were watching her younger sister. "I mean, I'm female. I'm already leader of one pack, why not two?" Villian sighed. "Lot's of other leaders have defeated other leaders and taken over their packs. What's the big deal?" Lilly snorted. Red hair and warm brown eyes, didn't make her scary looking. But Villian? She had scared lots of people.

"Villian, get it through your head: you are a female. You shouldn't be leader of one pack let alone two!" Villian snarled showing her teeth. She had gone from big sister, to Alpha in a split second.

"My father was the last leader, you would have been leader if I was born after you. But **I** wasn't so **I am** leader of this pack. And **you will** accept it."

Lilly shrank back. "Your father?" Villian nodded her teeth still showing, they glisind in the light.

"Yes, **you** didn't know him. He wasn't **your** father. **Your** father is the stupid excuse of a man downstair who doesn't understand why you listen to me or we sneak out every night and day. Or why **you** skip so much school." Villian had graduated two years back. Lilly was still in school. Lilly shrank back even farther.

"I'm sorry Villian." she murmered. Villian nodded again, her teeth becoming hidden. Being a Werewolf made your teeth sharper, longer. Not as long as a Vampire's but still her canine teeth were large and sharp. Lilly had just phased for her first time a few months ago. Her teeth were still normal.

"Go away, Lilly." she hissed. "I'm coming downstairs soon." Lilly nodded and left the room. Vilian sighed and sank deeper back into the pillows. She lay there for a few minutes stairing at the ceiling. Villian growled and stoop up. She could hear their 'father' coming up stairs to tell her dinner was ready. She had skipped it for the past three nights. She had to eat tonight. It was only a few hours after her killings. Both of them. She was hungry and was going to have to eat human food. Villian stood up and walked quietly to the door. She met her 'father' at the top of the stairs.

"Villian." Was all he said.

* * *

**_Please Review. And I would also like some ideas, I have somewhat of an idea of what I could do with this story but....~Kyleena_**

**_Ok this chapter would have been longer but I couldn't think of a name for Villian's 'father' and Lilly's Father. Can all the Reviewer's give me a few ideas? I couldn't name him Charlie, or bob. I considered Billy but....~Kyleena_**


	5. Chpt:5 no name

**_I would like to thank: _**ravemacarthie, and HeartlessFallenAngel for their reviews. I Was hopping for more....

HeartlessFallenAngel for giving me lots of ideas for names for Villian's 'fathers' name. I decided on Sam.

* * *

**_Supernaturals_**

**_Chapter 5_**

* * *

My only thought was_ Oh shit! _Sam had retreated down the stairs. I stood at the top stairing after him.

"Are you coming Villian? We need to talk." Sam almost growled. Humans can't actually growl, they like to imitate growls that Supernatruals make though. Vampires and Werewolves mainly. I actually growled after him and walked down the stairs. I never wore shoes and we had hardwood floors in every room in the house. So my feet should have been making lots of noise, but Sam's were making more and he was in socked feet. I never made a sound.

"Come sit at the table Villian. You **are **eating with us tonight." he commanded. Lucky for him I had decided to. Lilly and Sam already had full plates and were sitting at the table when I finally made it down. I glared at Lilly. She shrugged. I glared at her some more. My eyes turning even darker and cold and hard. Her warm brown eyes teared up. She hated it when I went all dark and cold and hard and Werewolf like. Steaks for dinner. I could smell them before I could see them. I took a plate and put two on it. Hardly eating a hard worked for kill then fighting a larger wolf then coming straight home because I had to explain stuff to Lilly. Really took a lot out of you. I sat down on the floor with my head towards the open window. I hardly ever spent time anywhere in the house than in my room. Sam never went in there. Lilly was in there a lot and she smelt a lot like human. But with me always having Pack meetings in there it always smelt like Werewolf. To a human it would smell slightly like a dog but only if they really paid attention. Every other room in the house smelt like human. It burned my nose. Other Supernatural scents were sweet, I liked them. To all Supernaturals humans smelt wrong, like bleach. Scratch that, bleach smelt better than humans.

"Villian!" Sam snapped "Get up to the table." I turned my gaze from my devoured Steak and a half to him. He didn't even flinch.

"Yeah, Villian." Lilly said quietly. I glared at her.

"No." I snarled, full Alpha command in my voice. It didn't work on other Supernaturals. But it worked on humans. Not as well as Werewolves, but...hey? Who would want to command humans. They aren't strong at all.

"Fine" Sam replied. Falling for Alpha command again. "But we are talking. I know what you guys are doing when you sneak out at night." he paused for dramatic affect. Again my only thought was _Oh Shit! _"You two are...."

* * *

**_Please Review. And I would also like some ideas, I have somewhat of an idea of what I could do with this story but....~Kyleena_**

**_I'm sorry for chaning POV's on you guys but sometimes it's easier to wright a story one way and then another another way. Ya know?~Kyleena_**

**_ Like a really good show you want to see the end of but the next show isn't until next week right? ~Kyleena_**


	6. Chpt6:Fighting

**_I would like to thank:_** I'm sorry I totally forgot who reviewed. ANd I don't really fell like checking right now....

* * *

**_Supernaturals_**

**_Chapter 6: Fighting_**

* * *

How many times has it been now? I don' t know. But really this was kinda getting rediculos. My only thought was _Oh Shit!_ I used some more words, but I can't tell you those. Sam started again.

"You guys are sneaking off to go and see boys. I Know it." Lilly stared at him, so I had to jump in.

"Yeah, your right." I said. Lilly looked at me. _Not now. _I sent her. Werewolves can't communicate unless their wolves. But the Alpha, like me, can send thoughts to other Werewolves if they are within seeing distance. Lilly nodded.

"Your agreeing with me?" Sam asked.

"If you have proof yeah." Sam sighed. I knew he didn't know.

"Fine, I don't know what you guys are doing. But I want to." I glared up at him.

"Your not my father, why should you need to know?" Sam looked up at me.

"Your mother maried me before she died, I have custody over you two.  
I snorted.

"No you don't! I'm over eighteen, even my mother wouldn't have custody over me." Lilly looked up at me with her brown eyes tearing up again.

Sam glowered at me "I have custody over your sister," was his stupid statement. I raised one eyebrow at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I snarled. "Trying to threaten me?" Sam nodded.

"I'm taking your sister and moving." His eyes were fierce, enough to make Lilly cower. But not me. I stood up, my black eyes glittering. "We are moving, Lilly go pack your stuff." Lilly looked up at me. _Go, We'll talk later. _She nodded and flew for the stairs. I turned back to Sam.

"Your not taking her away from me." I was still snarling out the words. "I **will **keep my sister." And with that I stalked back upstairs.

* * *

**_Please Review. And I would also like some ideas, I have somewhat of an idea of what I could do with this story but....~Kyleena_**

**_I'm sorry for chaning POV's on you guys but sometimes it's easier to wright a story one way and then another another way. Ya know?~Kyleena_**

**_That was unexpected wasn't it? Well as always tell me what you think. Cookies for all reviewers!!~Kyleena_**

**_~Kyleena~ XOXO_**


	7. Chpt7:Family Meeting me and Lilly

**_I would like to thank:_** HeartlessFallenAngel for her review (I only got one for leaving it up for like, five or so hours. Under twenty-four)

* * *

**_Supernaturals_**

**_Chapter 7: Family meeting (me and Lilly)_**

* * *

I still had the dish in my hands. I realized that when I stalked upstairs. I sighed turned and stalked back down. I reached the bottom. Sam was still in the kitchen. I threw the dish and it smashed into his face. Blood was everywhere. There were little pieces of the plate stuck in his face.

"VILLIAN!" he screached at me "GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" I had stalked back up the stairs.

"Make me" I called. Sam started to yell in giberish. Well it sounded like giberish. It's probably the only language he knows well though: Stupid. I walked into Lilly's room without knocking. She had done it enought to me. Then I became and Alpha. Lilly looked up at me.

"What did you do?" she sighed. I laughed.

"Threw my plate in his face." I laughed again. "Come." I said as I left the room. There was some Alpha command layered in it, so she had to listen. I heard her sigh, get up and walk into my room after me. She still made noise when she walked.

"Why in here?" she asked. I looked at her.

"Because your room stinks." I told her.

"What do you mean?" Lilly looked at me, her head tiltled slightly to the side.

"Your friends are mainly all human. Sam goes in there lots. None of the other Werewolves enter your room. So your room smells like human, burns my nose." I stated. Lilly nodded. We sat in my room for a while, me on the window seat and her on the floor by the door. Finally I looked over at her, away from the trees outside. I wanted to run. Not have a talk like this. "Lilly?" That was all I needed to say.

"No." I nodded. She had understood, good.

"Do you want me to fight for you?" I asked. Lilly nodded. I sighed, my black hair blowing around my face from the breeze that came in the open window. "You know this is going to be hard right?" She nodded again. "Damn it, Lilly! Say something. Don't just nod." I lost my temper easily. I could tell what she wanted to say. I glared at her "don't even think about it." She wanted to try to order me around! Lilly sighed again.

"Villian, I want you to fight for me. I don't want to live with that ass anymore. I want to live with you."

Now I nodded. "Good." I looked out the window for a few more moments. "Oh yeah! He's not and ass, he's much much worse!" We both laughed at that.

* * *

**_Please Review. And I would also like some ideas, I have somewhat of an idea of what I could do with this story but....~Kyleena_**

**_I'm sorry for chaning POV's on you guys but sometimes it's easier to wright a story one way and then another another way. Ya know?~Kyleena_**

**_That was unexpected wasn't it? Well as always tell me what you think. Choco chip cookies for all reviewers!!~Kyleena_**

**_~Kyleena~ XOXO_**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm extremely sorry for not updating sooner. **

**Please R&R**

**Supernatural**

**Chapter: 8**

* * *

Villian yawned, stretching her arms abover her head. She was sprawled on a chair in the den of the insanely large house that was run by her Wolves. It was used by members of her pack that didn't have homes, and by traveling Wolves. It was a place where they could be themselves- some Wolves really didn't like being in human form, and this house provided a place where they could live as a wolf without raising concern from humans. If humans ever found out about them...well, she didn't even want to think about it.

She didn't particularly like spending time here, it was way too crowded and since Lily was hardly ever here she couldn't keep an eye on her sister. But since she was the Alpha, of two packs now, she was required to spend at least one day here a week. Normally just so she could answer questions her Wolves had that hadn't demanded her immediate attention, and so that she could keep her authority over them.

"Villian?" Her second in command, Natalya, walked silently over to her. "Your phone was in the other room and it kept ringing so I answered it. It was Sam, he said to tell you to get home as soon as possible."

Villian sighed and got to her feet, as much as she didn't like being here she liked being at home even less. "Thanks Natalya, call me if anything comes up."

"Of course." Villian took her phone from the girl and walked out of the room. She ignored everyone who bared their throats to her, proper Wolf etiquette. It was required that they showed their necks to their leader when she passed. Villian opened the door and squinted against the harsh light. She got into her car and started the drive home.

There was a black, non-describt car parked on the curb outside the house. Villian frowned, it was unusual for them to have visitors. Parking in the driveway she killed the engine and walked up the lawn to the door. Her nostrils flared as she entered as she was engulfed by and unfamiliar, and very human scent. "Hello?" Her voice echoed eerily around her.

"Family room." Came the reply from Sam.

Villian kicked her shoes off. _Family room my ass, this is hardly a family and you're definitely not part of it._ She resisted the urge to say that out loud and walked barefoot down the hall. Reaching the doorway to the "family room" she paused. There was an unfamiliar man sitting on one of the old, antique sofas. Her sister sat curled up in the chair by the roaring fireplace while Sam sat on the other sofa.

"What's going on?" she demanded going to stand beside her sister.

"Villian, this is Miles, he's my lawyer." Sam look at her with virtually no expression on his face, rare for him. Quite impressive too really.

"Why do you have a lawyer and why is he in my house?"

"_My_ house actually. I believe my name is on the lease, not yours. And he is here because you want to take custody of your sister. He's going to help me fight you in this."

Villian glared at both of them, "So you're allowed a lawyer but I'm not?"

Sam scoffed, "Of course you're allowed a lawyer. But you have to find one yourself. In the mean time I want you out of my house. You are also not allowed to speak to your sister again."

Villian raised an eyebrow at him, "Excuse me? But I don't think you're allowed to do that."

Miles chose this moment to interfere, stupid human, "Actually he is. He owns the house, and he no longer wants you living here. I'd be happy to call the authorites to help escorte you from the premises if you would like."

"I don't care about not being able to live here. I have places I can go. But he's not allowed to tell me I can't see Lily. She's my sister for god's sake!" Villian rolled her eyes, of course he'd jump to the conclusion that she was pissed about being kicked out.

"He is though," Miles cleared his throat. "As Lily's legal guardian he has full rights in choosing who she can and cannot see when he is concerned for her safety. Which he is. We could request a restraining order if you'd like."

Villian clenched her jaw. She couldn't believe they were doing this to her. "What? And Lily just gets no say in this whatsoever?"

"No, she doesn't. She virtually has no rights, she can't even legally move out since she's under the age of sixteen." Miles smirked at her. Sam had found a lawyer that suited him perfecty, they were both arrogant pricks.

"Fine." Villian said dryly. There was no point arguing, it would just look bad on her when she fought for her sister. She was going to win too, there was no way she'd let her stay with him.

_I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do right now. We'll talk soon and I'll get a lawyer. We will win this Lily. I love you._

With that Villian hugged her sister and turned to leave. She gathered her belongings from upstairs and went back out to her car. She drove back to the Wolf house. Her home now.

* * *

**A/N: I'd love a Beta to help me with this, and my other stories. I'd also love it if someone who knew stuff about custody fights could pm me and help me work the details of that into here. Thanks**

**~Kyleena~**


End file.
